Summer Heat
by sarisoccer01
Summary: AU The vibrant Namikaze-Uzumakis vacation with the impassive Uchihas, read and find out how the younger of the two families get along while the older of the two rival against their differences.MAIN:SasuNaru,slight ItaKyuu, Slight college-related
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..IF I DID THEN SASUKE WOULD BE GROVELING AT NARUTO'S FEET AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS WHILE NARUTO JUST LOOKS AT HIM SILENTLY ENJOYIG THE SWEET TORTURE ..OK I M GONNA STOP.........**

It is a mild day in the small town of Konoha situated somewhere in the south of Japan. A young man with golden unruly hair as bright as the sun, and blazing blue colored eyes that could rival the ocean and the sky, with an even tanned skin and three whiskers-like birth mark on both sides of his cheeks that gives him a charisma of a kitsune is currently groggily waking up in his room to the smell of the morning dew, and his mother's delicious cooking.

This 19 years old college student is currently home for summer vacation and is going through a heart wrenching break-up from a girl who he believed to be was the girls of his dreams.

Namikaze Naruto is currently in the slums, he felt utterly devastated when his high school sweetheart, Hyuuga Hinata ended 6 years long relationship because she felt they both needed to explore their options, or as she puts it, "..other fish in the pond."

Lucky for Naruto that she broke up the day before he would return home for summer break, therefore, avoiding any unnecessary questions asked by his intrusive friends or having to run around and hide so he could devoid any attention, and awkward confrontations with his ex-girlfriend.

As Naruto leisurely slumps out of his bed and onto the edge in a daze trying to get his mind together he hears his mother walking up the steps and towards his bedroom, and as she forcibly opens the door, she yells out loud in a tune, "NARUTO WAKE UP DEAR….BREAKFAST IS REAAAADDDY~~."

This sudden burst of energy hits the young blond right in his noggin "MOM WHAT THE HELL, I WAS ALREADY AWAKE," comes an equally loud reply. "but Naru-chan I 've been calling you for the last 10 minutes and you wouldn't get up so I thought I come see how my little baby is doing," says the red-haired belligerent mother.

AHH…how Naruto loves his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, a woman even in her late age appears as beautiful as a vixen, with long red hair, pearly white skin, and sparkling cerulean eyes that Naruto had inherited.

Ever since Naruto could remember his mother would always find a way to lessen any kind of pain. When Naruto had returned home this summer from college, he had decided not to mention the 'break-up' but his mother had guessed it right of the bat as soon as he opened his mouth and said, "I'm ok mom."

Now back to the current situation, "MOM...I AM NOT A BABY...I AM 19 AND SOON TO BE 20." And as any mother would response, "aww but you'll always be my little baby ..no matter what age." Deciding that he had enough, Naruto grunts and stomps off towards the bathroom and shuts the door with a loud bang.

After 30 minutes of being in the bathroom showering, brushing, and doing his business, Naruto goes downstairs and enters the kitchen with a big grin, "hey mom what's cooking?" and takes a whiff of the food "smells good."

Kushina turns around from facing the stove to her son and looks at him with utter surprise "hmm..Naru-chan are you feeling better?"Naruto looks up to his mom with big silly grin on "yeah mom, why is something wrong?"

The red-haired beauty now looking at her son with a soft expression "but naru-chan you were just telling me yesterday, how oh so devastating you felt and you're never gonna smile again…"

The young man understanding his mother's confusion "well, I've been thinking about it..and I realize why Hinata broke up with me…" with a sad yet satisfying expression "I wasn't in love with her anymore..and I think she realized that too..and it would be selfish of me to keep her bounded to me if my heart isn't with her."

Kushina comprehending her son's resolution nods and ecstatic with her son's maturity stays quiet and proceeds to serve the delicious breakfast.

After several seconds , "Oh, naru-chan I wanted to tell you that we are going to b..e.…." But Kushina was cut off when a loud noise is heard outside, it sounded like a sports car revving. Naruto and Kushina run to the front door and look out towards the drive way to see a red Lamborghini but what struck the mother son duo is the figure sitting on the driver's seat is none other than 23 years old Namikaze Kyuubi.

The older brother and son is another Namikaze-Uzumaki beauty, with red hair and creamy pale skin which he inherited from his mother and red blazing eyes, a trait who knows where he gets from, and with a not too overly built body but enough to put many to shame.

The beloved elder son of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, who was currently believed to be in the states in North America and attending Harvard Law School, is actually back in Japan in Konoha. The son, who attested continuously over the past year that he won't be returning home this summer because he'll be hanging out with his girlfriend in the Hamptons on the beach and meeting her parents.

Naruto suddenly rushes to his brother's side, who had just exited the car, therefore, crashing into him unceremoniously and hugging him with delight, "Nii-chan I thought you weren't coming home..I am so glad you're here..now it won't be boring."

Kyuubi still in surprise with the sudden outburst, "calm down otoutou-chan" he started petting Naruto's unruly golden hair lovingly, "..mmhh yea I decided to come back home afterall.." Naruto still latched onto his big brother like a 2 years old starts purring... "let's go inside and I'll tell you."

After settling down at the kitchen table for breakfast once again, Naruto sits next to his Oniisan, while Kushina brings a stack of pancakes and places it in front of Kyuubi "So Kyuu-chan why did you decide to come back this summer..mhmm." Kyuubi looks at her mom "well Karin and I broke up."

Naruto looks at his brother in surprise "why what happened, I thought you were gonna meet her parents and maybe even ask her to marry you?" Kyuubi looks at his brother with a mouth full of pancakes and swallows quickly "ahm..well she was only using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend."

Kushina looked surprise because Kyuubi had always talked about Karin with such care, and praising her for her sincerity and gentility, but Kushina had always told her older son to be careful because for the past 9 months when Kyuubi had started dating Karin, he had lessened his contact with his family, and friends. I guess she was right in a sense about the kind of person Kyuubi's girlfriend plays out herself to be but Kushina decided to stay quiet and sat down next to Naruto to enjoy breakfast.

After several minutes of consuming breakfast and having a polite conversation Naruto looks at his mother with orange juice in hand, "Mom what were you gonna tell me before Nii-chan showed up?" Kushina turned toward her youngest "OH dear.. . I almost forgot ..well I was saying we are going to be vacationing in Shirahama Beach in Hachinohe city…BUT not only that your father and my friends are going to be joining us with their sons."

Naruto nodded and became excited that this summer vacation is getting better and better first his brother came home, now onto the beach, the perfect summer destination. "Um mom who are your friends and how come we haven't heard of them?"

Kushina again looked at her youngest son and "Well naru-chan they were our friends before you and Kyuubi were born but we haven't met them since they moved to America twenty five years ago but we've been in constant contact." Kushina proceeded "like I said they have two sons…oh and they are about your age I think the oldest is 25 and the younger one is 21." Kushina suddenly stopped and looked toward Kyuubi with a revelation on her face "Kyuu-chan the oldest is a 3rd year graduate student at Harvard..mhm I think he's in medical school."

Kyuubi finally snapped out of his own world looked at her mother in surprise, and got a distinct feeling he knew someone like that "What are your friends surname?" Kushina spouted quickly "Uchiha ofcourse.."

Complete and utter shock and realization dawned on Kyuubi's demeanor "WHAT..HE'S THE ONE KARIN WAS USING ME TO GET BACK AT..HE 'S KARIN'S EX-BOYFRIEND!!!!" Uchiha Itachi!!!!!

Kushina stayed quiet and once again surprised the two brothers by adding "well their younger son is going to graduate school right here in Japan starting in fall, that's one of the reasons why the whole family is returning to Japan this summer." Naruto looked at her mother while Kyuubi was grumbling under his breath something along the lines of a "..bastard" completely lost in his own world and the blond continued "OH..which school." Kushina replied while smiling which implied something that made Naruto shiver "Well naru-chan~ he is going to go to your college ofcourse, Tokyo University..."

Naruto just looked at her mother impassively while Kushina keeping the smile on and happily continued "OH..he's going to be staying with you in your apartment for the first year so he can get accustomed to the life here."

"WHAT!?!"

_______________________________________

**It's spring break so I decided to write this fic...just getting ideas as i go along..not really thought out..seriously..it's very random..next chapter will be posted when inspiration strikes but i m gonna try and finish up quickly..let's hope. **fingers crossed****

**:D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT !!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE UCHIHAS AND YOU LL FIND OUT ABOUT WHERE IN THE WORLD IS NAMIKAZE MINATO!**

**Jap-Eng translation**

**Kitsune**- fox

**Onii-chan or san**- older brother

**Otoutou chan**- younger brother


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY :D **SASUNARU IS LOVE*****

______________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2**

Uchiha Sasuke was not having a great day. First he had learned that his perverted Professor Hatake had given him the whole summer off to as the pervert sensei puts it "enjoy the spring time youth," even though he wanted to do a dissertation on the Indigenous contagious theory in the southern parts of Africa for his Anthropology minor just before he leaves for grad school.

Secondly, as he was about to leave the campus he was sidetracked by his annoying girlfriend in the New York University library commons to go shopping because she insisted to a point that it was becoming annoying, so being a broody and silent type, Sasuke had given in.

Raven haired but with the hint of blue shade clearly evident as the light reflects off, along with glistening dark eyes which gives an aura of mysterious and deep gaze, and pearly white skin, and a nice built which gives him an appearance of a male version of the Greek goddess Aphrodite. There was not doubt that Uchiha Sasuke was in a word HOT.

At this present time in the over-zealous and hectic city of New York, Uchiha Sasuke was finally able to politely stray away from his enthusiastic preppy girlfriend of 2 years. Lately, the raven haired young man has been thinking about breaking it off with his girlfriend because the only reason he dated her was to please his mother's whim of finding someone and not ending up utterly lonesome … ahh only if she knew.

Oh how young Sasuke wanted someone who could understand his heart, he didn't care if that person were to be a woman or man; all he cared about was someone who could make him smile, challenge him, and mostly love him for his personality and not his name.

Uchiha Sasuke knew why his current girlfriend wanted to date him; it was because of his name and the fame and fortune that came with it. Being the younger son of the Uchihas' has its perk. Uchiha Enterprises Inc., a worldwide renowned industrial monoply, investing, marketing, or manufacturing in anything from new technology to real estate. The Uchihas' have always been known for their intelligence, good-looks, and of domineering and possessive characters.

Currently, Uchiha Sasuke has reached his black and sleek Jaguar, and as he sits down on the driver's seat his blackberry sets off, he checks the ID, and places the phone to his ear "What do you want?" On the other side of the line, Itachi was not surprised by the way his young brother had answered the phone "Otoutou…Where are you right now?"

Hearing that Sasuke was enraged, thinking _why_ _the hell does his older brother gives a shit about where he is.._ As far as Sasuke could remember the relationship between him and his brother has always been rough, and aggressive. The young raven has always considered the bond with his older brother in terms of a rival, never considering it as a brotherly bond. But there was a time when Sasuke had looked up to his brother, but that was a long time ago, when little Sasuke had been in diapers, and Itachi had been a naive little boy.

Uchiha Itachi whose appearance is much like his younger brother with the exception of longer hair which he keeps tied up in a pony tail and two shallow marks under his eyes that give him an appearance of a wise man. Even with these insignificant differences there would be no doubt that a stranger would recognize them as relatives.

Uchiha Itachi is considered a genius, a man in a league of his own, a prodigy that has beaten every living or dead Uchiha in terms of intelligence, prominence, and looks, he is the pride of the Uchiha clan. Though he appears unemotional, and meticulous, Uchiha Itachi is very much caring and gentle and he especially loves his younger brother whom he feels as though had failed in protecting from certain truths, and harsh realities.

"I am in downtown, Now what do you want?" answered the young raven with a stern voice. Itachi sighed and thinking if only his brother could understand his actions "Otousan wants to talk to you as soon as possible?" came a gentle reply. Sasuke again raged at the thought of his commanding, and conservative bastard of a father "What does he want? I thought I made it clear three years ago I didn't want to talk to him." Itachi being the good brother he is tried to explain "Well it's important, he wants you to meet his associate from Japan…thinking it might help you this fall when you start grad school?"

Sasuke had had enough, "WHY THE HELL DOES HE CARES!?! HUH! DOESN'T HE CONTROL MY LIFE ENOUGH!!!" he berated. Now Itachi was thinking that this was not a good idea, he had told his father not to pressure his younger son but being a cold-ass father that Uchiha Fugaku was thought otherwise. "Well Sasuke, please do this for mother, she has been really wanting to see you again, like you said it has been 3 years. She wants to see your face, not just hear your voice over the phone."

After hearing about his mother Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed down "I' ll come but only because of Okaasan ….so where do you want me to come?" Itachi was glad that his brother has understood his meaning "well you don't have to go anywhere, we are all here in New York, we are staying at our uncle's residence right here in Manhattan, he is currently away on business so we have the whole house for couple days…Please come right away if possible.." With that Itachi said his goodbye and hung up hoping that his brother would show up soon.

Sasuke slumped over the steering wheel, thinking over the conversation he just had with his brother, he decided that he was going to face his father sooner or later and why not now. Plus he'll be able to meet his mother, whom he loves no matter the on-going frustrating 'drama' between him and his father because she accepts all his flaws.

The raven finally decided that he is going to face his father tonight and while thinking _what did Itachi mean by having the whole house for couple of days…mhm..they usually stay for atleast a month every summer…_In thought, Sasuke turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot leaving his disheveled girlfriend behind in the shopping mall who was probably unaware that her boyfriend had left.

….::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Right at this moment, on the other side of the globe in Japan with the Namikaze family, where currently it is morning and Naruto had just heard the worst news in his entire life, well maybe not the worst but it's worse enough that he bellows out a loud"WHAT!?!" which the entire neighborhood heard.

The cerulean eyed youth became flustered and blabbering "WH..AT!?! WHY… ME!?!.WHEN!?!" Kushina just stares at her young son with that same smile on "Naru-chan…now listen..they are our dearest friends and I heard great things about both Sasuke and Itachi..did you know that Sasuke is an anthropology minor, see you guys share interests."

Naruto still protesting "BUT MOM I don't care…I already asked Kiba to live with me next year ..an..d and..that guy's older brother Itachi or something hurt Nii-chan….so I can't help someone who hurts our family..mnh," with that the young blond turned his face the other way and started pouting like an infant, instantly increasing his level of cuteness.

Though Kushina was taken with her son's cute pout face, she shook her head a little to get out of the 'give into Naru-chan's cuteness' trance and frowned a little then placed that perfect smile on again "Naru-chan I never expected for you to act like a little child..and just a while ago you were so mature with your break up..huh..and it's not Tachi-chan who hurt Kyuu-chan…it was that pitiful girl."

This got Kyuubi's attention, who for the past several minutes had been bad-mouthing that certian someone "TACHI-CHAN…MOM!! DO YOU KNOW HIM…I THOUGHT YOU ONLY KNEW HIS PARENTS!!!"

Kushina suddenly startled with her older son's outburst turns around and answers with a stern voice "Kyuu-chan…don't startle me like this," Kushina then changed back to her usual content self "like I said earlier..we kept in contact with them..Miko-chan sent me pictures of her sons and told me stories, while I did the same with the both of you..mhm...ever since you've been born."

"WHAT!?!" both Naruto and Kyuubi yelled at the same time. Naruto continued to question "MOM DID YOU SEND OUR BABY PICTURES…AND YOU TOLD OUR ..STO..RIES..!!." Kyuubi looked at his baby brother and then his mother "MOM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU …OH GOD IF KARIN OR ITACHI EVER FIND OUT..ARGH..."

Before Kyuubi could continue complaining Kushina cut both of the brothers off by slamming her hand down on the breakfast table, and looked at both of her children with a livid expression " I can't believe the two of you, you haven't even met them and you are already assuming the worst."

Kushina being well Kushina started sobbing slightly which made the two brothers frown and feel awful at their behavior but Kushina continued "maybe I should call your father and let him know how both of his sons hate the idea of meeting our closest friends and maybe just..." before their red-headed bewildered mother could finish her agitating idea Naruto and Kyuubi both tried to look dejected and the blond said "NO MOM…IT'S OK…uh..don't tell tou-chan and please stop crying…we'll have fun this summer break with the Uchihas," after this Naruto nudged his older brother with his elbow and then Kyuubi added "..UH..YEAH…MOM …UH ME TOO..please don't cry."

At this Kushina looked up at both of her sons and dropping the crying act and drying off any non-existence tears, suddenly looked thrilled "Well since you guys like the idea I am gonna go call your otousan and let him know..that the plan for this summer is a go." With that said their actress of a mother jaunted off to the next room.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi just looked at each other, and realized they had been played by their dear, sweet Okaasan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Around this time, in New York City, Uchiha Sasuke has just reached his destination at his uncle's residence and standing outside on the front porch contemplating whether to ring the bell or not to ring the bell.

After finally deciding to ring the bell and before he could reach the bell, the door opens, which surprises the young raven. Before him stood a spiky blond haired, blue eyed man, an attractive male, who appeared to be around his father's age, maybe a little younger.

"OH..you must be Sasuke-kun," the blond man suddenly said and held his hand out to the raven haired man "I've heard so much about you..how are you?..oh my name is Namikaze Minato..you probably don't know me..but…" before this Minato person could finish the sentence, Uchiha Fugaku enters the scene and yells from the living room "MINA-Chan WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Hold the breaks, did Sasuke just hear his father right, did he just say "Mina-chan," as far as Sasuke can remember his father, the cold impassive bastard has never talked to anyone not even with his own children in that tone, and he calls this stranger in an affectionate manner.

"OH Fugaku..it's Sasuke," says the blond man, which gets Sasuke out of his minuscule shock and proceeds with a stoic "Nice to meet you," as he shakes the 'not so' stranger's hand.

When both Sasuke and Minato enter the living room , the young raven sees his brother Itachi sitting across from his father on the sofa while his father is situated on an armchair. Minato walks over to his father and sits on the chair placed to Fugaku's right. Sasuke simply stands by the living room enterance looking blankly at the figures, but then Itachi breaks the silence "Well little brother, I'm glad you made it." Sasuke just responds with a simple "Hn."

"Well Sasuke, it's nice to see you again, I am glad you decided to come." Fugaku once again surprised the young Uchiha, his father _glad_ to see him, his father who had threatened to disown him over that 'certain incident' was _glad_. Even though Sasuke is having an inner emotional battle, on the exterior he appears calm, and collected. Once again Sasuke greets with a simple "Hn," and then sits down next to his brother on the sofa.

As soon as Sasuke sits down on the sofa, Namikaze's cell goes off which startles the blond, he checks the ID and excuses himself and goes out into the hall. This leaves the father and sons in an awkward silence but Fugaku breaks it "Well Sasuke I heard that your research was published from last year, when you did a thesis on the australopithecine findings in Tanzania…sounds rewarding."

This made Sasuke's heart melt a little, very little, but overall it made him furious as to why the hell is his father showing interest in his studies, he has never been that way, always criticizing, always ridiculing him. The young raven answered with a deadpan voice, "What do you want old man? What did you want to tell me that I had to come right away?"

Fugaku looked at his son with a sad expression, understanding the reason his son detested him "Well since you are going to Tokyo University for your masters in business this fall, we as in your mother and I decided to go back as well, we'll be spending the summer there and maybe even move back if everything goes smoothly."

Again Sasuke was enraged because the only reason he was going to the other side of the world was to get away from his father, somewhere, where his name won't be known as much, to have a fresh beginning "WHAT!?!." With this outburst Sasuke realized that Minato had re-entered the living room and looked as though he was intruding on an important conversation but proceeded to settle himself down in his previous setting.

Sasuke remained calm, while his father started "this is as you know is Namikaze Minato, he is one of my closest friends, he is here in the states because we decided to partner up to open a Namikaze and Uchiha based corporation in Japan, which will involve everything from pharmaceuticals to production of medical equipment…since he already owns more than half of the pharmaceutical business in Japan under the company Rasengan Corp. it'll be easier to incorporate other businesses, and achieve success with the addition of manufacturing medical machinery."

Minato nodded happily, while the two young Uchiha's looked at their father understanding the business opportunity involved, and Sasuke understanding his father's true motive of going to Japan and possibly moving there.

Minato then cleared his throat indicating he wanted to talk, with that Fugaku nodded and Minato said "Well it's finally nice to meet you both, I have heard so much about you from Miko-chan and Fuu-kun, you have grown up well." Before Itachi could interpret Minato continued "you must be wondering how I know all of this, well as your father mentioned we are good friends, we go way back before you were born, back to our high school and college days... up till when Miko-chan was pregnant with you Itachi-kun, but your parents had to leave in order to expand the Uchiha business and they came here to America before you were born." Itachi understanding kept quiet and let the blond man continue.

Minato further said, "also Fuu-kun has told you that you'll be spending the summer in Japan, well since it has been far too long, we as in my family has decided to spend the summer with you all in Shirahama Beach in Hachinohe city….well you see my parents own a beach house there and they decided to let us use it."

Minato then quickly turned toward Fugaku with a content expression "Fuu-kun I just talked to Hina-chan, she just told me that both Naruto and Kyuubi are excited to spend the summer with you all." With the news, Sasuke saw his father and noted a slight smile on his face, again very shocking, because he has seen his father smirking and snorting, but never genuinely smiling.

The blond man continued as he looked towards the young Uchiha hiers, "I am sure you've probably heard of my sons from Miko-chan, well..I have two sons Kyuubi and Naruto..mhm…Kyuubi is 23 and he goes to your school Itachi-kun..he is in law school, and Naru-chan he is 19 he goes to Tokyo University and he's double majoring in Anthropology and medical technology with a minor in history" turning towards Sasuke "and isn't that where you will be going for grad school?"

Sasuke once again answered with "Hn," which Minato thought was a 'yes' and then continued "well from what I heard my both boys seem excited…we all hope to have fun with you this summer and this will give you a chance to get better acquainted with my son Naruto..isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

This caught Sasuke off-guard, what does the blond mean when he says 'better aquainted,' turning toward his father and Minato, the raven said "what do you mean?"

Fugaku and Itachi shared a contriving look with each other while Minato looked puzzled and started scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously and finally saying "Fuu-kun you haven't told him yet?" Sasuke was pissed, and Itachi sitting on his right could see the vein popping out of his little brother's temple; therefore, Itachi finally spoke "well since Naruto-kun, Namikaze-san's son goes to Tokyo University and knows all the ins and outs of the city and the right people, he also owns an apartment in the inner city near the campus, so father and Minato discussed it'll be better if you know at least one person there and since Naruto-kun needs a housemate for next year, why not you." With that said, Itachi covered his ears and heard his brother yell

"WHAT!?!"

_________________________________________________

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A REUNION, AND NEW MEETINGS. **

**SASUKE AND NARUTO MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME!! DON'T MISS IT!! I LL TRY TO MAKE IT CREATIVE...ONCE INSIPIRATION HITS....HOPEFULLY..**

**Also some of you might be wondering about what happened between Sasuke, Itachi, and thier dear dad...that will be revealed as I write the story..but if you read between the lines..or get the jist of what i am trying to say then you can guess...but a good story teller never reveals until the right moment. **

JA NE~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except this story.

Enjoy :D and I apologize for any grammatical errors that you might find while you read this story. I will edit it later...but now it's too troublesome...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Currently, the raven haired, onyx eyed individual, Uchiha Sasuke, had just returned to his apartment located only several minutes away from his uncle's house where he had heard the worst news since 'that time,' actually it was worse than 'that time' because he'll be stuck with some stranger's son for the whole year, and he couldn't argue out of that with his father now that he knew why he had suggested the idea in the first place.

At the thought of his father 'like' that, his eyebrows furrowed, and started gritting his teeth. He still remembered what happened tonight when his dear older brother Itachi had announced the...OH…so pleasing news.

---FLASHBACK---

After losing control for only a brief second, Sasuke quickly recovered and excused himself out of the room. His father, Fugaku looked disappointed, and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. As Fuu-kun stepped in, instead of taking the usual approach to devalue, and humiliate his younger son, he remained calm.

Sasuke was a little surprised that his cold-hearted father would return to his usual 'disappointment-mode,' and yell at him for being 'un-Uchiha' like. . 'Mhm typical' was the young raven's thought, but was stopped as his father opened his mouth and prepared for the disappointing words that will come out "Sasuke, be reasonable, just try it out and see if you like living with him…then if you don't you can always move out."

Sasuke was pondering over what his father will decree on him while taking a drink of water, but as soon as he heard THAT…he spluttered the water out of his mouth, and started coughing violently, Fugaku with utter concern rushed over and slapped his son's back to calm his breathing.

After several more seconds of coughing and drinking water without spewing Sasuke looked a little embarrassed, and Fugaku couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke just remained there and looked stumped thinking 'WHAT THE HELL!?!' but apparently he had said that out loud. His apparently jokester of a father calmed down and looked up at his son near the sink, and again suggested "Sasuke, I think you should reconsider before you make any decisions….oh I wouldn't argue with your mother…heh..it was…her idea."

With that said Fugaku took his leave and went back to the living room. The raven youth just stood there still stumped going over what had happened. And the last bit his father had said hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Just then Itachi sauntered over in the kitchen leaving the two older men conversing in the living room; Itachi started "so little brother… have you calmed down." Sasuke looked up to his brother and put the glass down on the counter top that he was holding "if you knew this was gonna happen…the least you could've warned me…I never should've shown up…it always ends in HIM taking control of my life."

Itachi sighed and walked closer to Sasuke near the sink, putting his hand down on the counter top and said "Sasuke…if I had known it was his idea… I would've told you…but it was mother's and father just supported it…and you know I can't deny her …and I know that neither can you."

Sasuke took a deep breath and walked over to the fridge mulling over whether to open it or not, then finally taking another deep breath said, "Hn…you're right….SO…where is Okaa-san…anyway?"Itachi replied simple and quickly, "she's sleeping."

"WHAT!" said the young raven while gritting his teeth and deathly glaring at his older brother, "you told me she wanted to see me… that's the only reason I came in the first place." Itachi listened to his little brother's remarks and smirked "well…she was awake…but she wants you to stay over or come back here tomorrow…BUT..if you want to wake her up…be my guest …little brother," saying the last couple words with a wider smirk, and in a very sadistic manner which sent shivers down the young Uchiha heir.

But Itachi didn't stop there, while smirking "if you wake her…hehe…you know how she gets…how she needs to get her beauty sleep…so she can conserve her as mother puts it her 'cheerfulness.'"

Sasuke just stood there and gulped, thinking over the time when he was in high school and had accidently woken up his mother in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, with another gulp, let's just say she was worse than his father. Thinking over it the young raven said to his older brother, "I'll just come back tomorrow." In the midst of saying that last comment, Sasuke retreated to the front door, and ran for his car.

Itachi just stood there with an evil gleam in his eyes till he was snapped out by none other than Minato who had blissfully strolled in the kitchen to get a drink of water, and seeing the sudden change in his best friend's older son's mood slightly got a little scared and practically power walked upstairs to his room…meanwhile Itachi simply stood there glaring and frowning, and a little pissed to be disturbed when he was in his sadistic-mode.

---End Flashback----

Thinking over the proposition, and all the drama that occurred today, sighing and gently rubbing the top of his eyes and temples in frustration, Sasuke got off the couch and headed to the bedroom to get some shut eye being that it was already midnight, and he still has to face all that drama the next morning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was not having a good day; first he had been convinced or rather forced by his dear sweet mother to live with that 'stranger' for the next year, now he had been forced to go grocery shopping for the approaching week, in three days, when summer break for particular individuals and an irritation for Naruto will begin.

After his mother had called his father, who he found out had left for the states in North America, a week before his summer vacation would start, he was surprised that he hadn't taken his mother, now that he thinks about it no wonder his mother didn't go.

Chuckling slightly at his mother's antics, Naruto placed the groceries in the back of his mother's minivan, and headed home.

When he arrived home, he thought that his mother would be preparing dinner; Naruto hadn't realized that a whole day had passed and just thinking about all that drama that had occurred today was giving him a splitting headache.

Naruto got out of the driver's seat and opened the rear door to get the groceries out, but just as he was about to pick up the bags, Kushina came out of the front door and yelled loudly that scared the shit out him "NARU-CHAN~…DON'T TAKE THE GROCERIES OUT..KYUU-CHAN AND I WILL BE LEAVING TOMORROW FOR THE BEACH…"

Naruto took a deep breath and placed his hand over his chest to calm himself down from being startled all of the sudden but jumped again when he realized his mother hadn't stopped talking to him "NARU-CHAN~ COME INSIDE GOT SOMETHING TO DISCUSS~~"

Again taking a deep breath, leaving the groceries behind, and realizing he shouldn't have to worry about anything getting rotten since there isn't any food that needs to be refrigerated, closed the back door, and headed inside.

As Naruto entered the Kitchen, he saw two red-heads arguing over something, probably over 'Tachi-chan' thought while grinning mischievously. He heard "…BUT MOM WHY THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO PICK UP THE UCHIHA'S FROM THE AIRPORT… WHY CAN'T YOU HIRE A LIMO DRIVER OR SOMETHING…." whined his older brother.

Naruto entered and said "hey wat's going on?" Kushina perked up and looked at her baby, with what looked like she was literally giving off 'good energy' in shape of hearts and smiley faces which kind of felt eccentric and commanding to the two brothers and said, "Oh Naru-chan…please explain to your brother how you are being such a good son and will be picking up Sasu-chan two days from now at the Narita Airport in Tokyo then showing him your apartment that you will be sharing and bring him to the beach house, and your Kyuubi-nii should do the same and pick up the rest of the family from the private airport near the beach…isn't that right Naru-chan?~"

Naruto just nodded graciously with closed eyes and arms crossed over his chest while saying, "sou… sou ..mh," but stopped as Kyuubi looked at his brother thinking how dense can he be and said in a montone voice "Kaa-san just told you to pick up that prick's brother from the airport and show him the apartment, then drive 6 hours to the beach house…alone….with that prick's brother….who might be a prick himself…" with that Kyuubi grinned at the shocking and exasperating look his baby brother was getting on his face, but forgot to cover his ears as dear Kyuu-chan realized that he was about to lose an eardrum.

"WHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…

Sasuke groaned and abruptly jumped out of bed while taking the clock and slamming it into the wall, realizing it was 8:00 AM already, and he could swear he heard someone yell. Oh well it must have been his imagination.

Sasuke pondered over last night's events and realized he better run because his mother can be a little scary if he doesn't make it on time.

After his morning ritual and combing his dark locks into the 'infamous' duck-butt style with the help of half a jar of his specially made 'magic' hair gel, dressed in denim jeans and navy blue T-shirt , the young Uchiha took one last look at himself in the mirror and seemed satisfied with his appearance. Oh and he didn't forget to put on a smirk to complete his 'Uchiha-ness'. Finally, after several seconds of self-admiration and narcissist thoughts, the young raven left for his Uncle's house.

~:~:~

Sasuke arrived and stood in the front porch but as he was reaching for the doorbell someone suddenly opened up the door.

Sasuke simply stopped and a sudden feeling of Déjà vu came over him but soon lingered out as he looked at the person in the front, it was none other than that blond blue eyed man from last night, Namikaze Minato. But this time his father Fugaku was standing right next to him. Before any tension could built, Namikaze stepped in and merrily greeted "OH….ohayou…Sasuke-Kun…heh…woah Déjà vu huh…how are you this morning?"

Sasuke shifted his attention from his father to the blond man and said "Hn" then a stoic "fine." Minato looked a little surprised at his peevish behavior but let it go realizing that kids are not morning people knowing his two sons and continued "well I have to be get going...it was nice to meet you…I hope to see you in four days at the beach." Minato held out his to Sasuke, which the young raven shook very grudgingly.

With more goodbyes Minato took his leave and went over to the limo parked across the busy street. Sasuke stepped aside to let his father through as well, who apparently is going with his blond haired friend. With a simple nod and 'Hn' one entered through the door while the other went over to the limo.

~:~:~

Sasuke entered the kitchen and saw that his mother is making breakfast, and Itachi is sitting across the kitchen table, dressed and ready to go.

His older brother looked up from his morning newspaper over at the entrance and raised a single eyebrow and smirked, "Morning Otoutou, didn't think you come." Mikoto quickly swooped around dropped the spatula in hand and ran over to Sasuke and glomped him in a tight embrace. "Sasu-chan I haven't seen you in so long…I missed you…how have you been?...have you been eating well?"

Itachi sees the scene unfold in front of him and notices a small authentic smile tug at his brother's lips, which instantly turns his own smirk into the same genuine smile. Sasuke embraces his mother after three years of separation and couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, but kept his compose, and said "Okaa-san…I am fine…and I missed you too."

Uchiha Mikoto, a beautiful woman with long black hair, onyx eyes, and milky cream skin, much like Sasuke; one would say that that's where the young Uchiha heir got his appealing looks, but not his mother's quirky perks.

Mikoto lets go of her son and walks back to her previous task of cooking breakfast she says looking over her shoulder, "well Sasu-chan why don't you sit down, and eat some breakfast… I made your favorite…a traditional Japanese styled breakfast."

Sasuke thanks her mother and sits down across from his brother who had apparently finished eating his own breakfast and the young heir says, "Itachi…you're going too?" Itachi draws his attention from the newspaper to his little brother and replies, "yes little brother…hn… you think I'll let you have all the fun….I love to meet everyone in their family…especially this Kyuubi.." even though the last bit was said under breath Sasuke still caught it and raised a single eyebrow, but before he could respond his mother had come over and placed breakfast in front of him

"You boys finish eating…and Sasuke don't go anywhere after you finish…I wanna show you something…that you might like." Mikoto said with her own smirk on. Sasuke looked up to his mother and nodded then proceeded to eat his breakfast.

After several minutes of silence and cluttering of silverware, Itachi stood up from his chair and said, "I have to get going…I have to go back and take care of some medical-related business plus pack for this intriguing trip." Now turning toward his mother Itachi continued, "Okaa-san I will see you in a day…bid Chichuie farewell from me…OH …little brother hope you have fun with the little kitsune…heh…" that last comment the older raven had said with a full blown smirk placed on his face.

Sasuke replied back with a simple "Hn" and raised a fraction of his eyebrow wondering 'who is this kitsune,' though he had a pretty good idea, but as an Uchiha, one can't make assumptions without knowing the full details. After more teary goodbyes from his mother and tight hugs, the older heir freed himself from his mother's clutches and practically ran out the door.

Mikoto called from the hall near the main entryway from where Itachi had successfully escaped his mother's bleeding arms…ok maybe a little over-dramatic, "Sasu-chan come upstairs, if you're done." Sasuke replied "Hai, Okaasan." The young raven heir stood up and headed toward the staircase, from there he followed his mother to their parent's guestroom.

Sasuke stood at the guestroom entrance with arms crossed and leaning slightly to the side against the doorway and located his mother who was currently rummaging through her suitcase and got out what appears to be a photo album.

Mikoto did a little cheer as she discovered her prized possession, and looked over at her son who was still observing her; she called "Sasu-chan come over… this is what I wanted to show you…come sit next to me" as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Sasuke moseyed over to his mother's side and sat down beside her. She opened the book and let Sasuke have a look.

Sasuke spotted four figures standing outside on a beach, he instantly recognized the older male as the man he had met last night, his parents best friend, Namikaze Minato, next to him stood a woman with vibrant red hair and bright blue eyes wearing a sundress and holding a cute 2 or 3 years old little girl wearing a dress with long blond hair, cerulean eyes, and three whiskers marks on each side of her face, who appeared to be crying, and a 6 or 7 years old red haired boy scowling, standing next to the older blond man while tugging his leg and looking away from the camera.

Sasuke discreetly shook out of his daze when his mother started talking, "you see these are the Namikaze's aren't they just the cutest kids, here let me show you some more…"

Mikoto continued to show Sasuke the photos, and there were many baby pictures with that cute little girl who looked like a little angel, but Sasuke suddenly stopped and realized when his eyes befell on this certain photo where there are only two young males. In this particular picture, the same red haired boy but much older probably around 15 is standing next to blond haired boy around 10 or 11 years of age.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked fully comprehending what Itachi had meant when he said Kitsune, and who apparently this Kistune is but asked anyway "Okaa-san who is this?" pointing his finger to the blond kid in the photo.

Mikoto looked at the picture and smiled "OH…this is Naru-chan …isn't he the cutest when he pouts…Hina-chan told me so many stories about him…oh he's the one you'll be living with in Tokyo this fall." Mikoto still cheerful continued, "he's grown up to be such a handsome young man..but he's still very cute when he pouts…Oh …I think I have his latest picture from the last Christmas.."

Mikoto browsed inside the photo book and located a picture tucked under the cover and said "aha…here it is." She handed the picture to her young son, who held his breath for a second and uttered a very soft "wow" but Mikoto had caught it and smiled knowing that she was right about the 'type' of effect the picture will have on her son.

Sasuke kept staring at the picture, before him stood a mature young man with untamed golden hair that puts the sun's brightness to shame, deep cerulean eyes like the ocean, those same three whiskers that makes him look like a kitsune, and that golden tan skin to match all of his other features. Sasuke will surely be glad to meet this individual.

As Sasuke was still ogling at the picture, Mikoto detected a small smile playing on her son's lips, which made her laugh and said, "you know I just talked to Hina-chan last week, she told me his girlfriend just broke up with him…he was heartbroken…mhm…I wonder if someone could cheer him up."

Just then Sasuke realized that he had been staring for more than a minute and cleared his throat, and continued with a playful smirk, "Okaa-san, can I keep this picture…and some of his bab…I mean other pictures of the family..um..?" Sasuke staggered on the last request, but Mikoto only smiled and responded with a simple "sure you can dear."

Sasuke wanted to ask her mother a single question realizing that little blond 'girl' is actually a little blond boy in some of the earlier pictures, when 'Naru-chan' was a baby. Sasuke dying of curiosity asked his lively mother "Okaa-san…why is Naruto's hair long and wearing a dress in most of his earlier pictures?"

Mikoto closed the photo book and handed Sasuke certain pictures of poor Naruto then replied, "well Hina-chan wanted a girl the second time she got pregnant so even though she didn't want to find out the sex of the baby before birth…she had a strong feeling it was a girl..she was so determined that she bought all of the girls toys and clothes..but when naru-chan was born she was a bit disappointed but extremely glad that he was healthy…which leads to Kushina dressing naru-chan in dresses and letting his hair grow until he was at the age when he could complain." With that said, Mikoto laughed a bit which made Sasuke chuckle slightly, thinking over the reaction that the little kistune would show if he found out that the young raven knew his little secret.

Sasuke took the three photos that his mother had given him that contained only Naruto and placed them in his jacket's pocket. "Okaa-san it was good to see you again....am I traveling with you or..' before Sasuke could finish Mikoto quickly cut in, "uh NO…I mean..You'll be leaving two days from now since I am sure you have some unfinished business…I asked your father to book a first class ticket for you…you'll be going to Narita Airport…Naru-chan will pick you up so he can show you the apartment…then you both will come to the beach from Tokyo."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow in amusement and smirked knowing full well what his mother was trying to say, but still played it a bit oblivious "Hn" and then added "then I will see you in couple days mother."

Sasuke hugged his mother once more and headed downstairs; the young raven took out the 19 years old picture of Naruto and thought 'this summer might be fun, but first I do need to take care of some unfinished business.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was currently at the JFK airport in New York, boarding the plane for Japan to start his hopefully relaxing vacation, since he discovered that he found a cute little blond to mess with over the summer, and maybe even end up staying in the apartment for the full year if things go well.

As he sat down in his reserved seat in first class, he noticed a young teen-age girl giggling and winking at him on the adjacent row in a seat next to the window. The Only thought that came to the young raven's mind were '_OH Great_;' scowling that he will have to deal with fan-girls even on the plane.

The young Uchiha heir gave a discomforting sigh, and turned around to give that stupid young teen the Ultimate Uchiha glare©, the teen girl instantly felt shivers run down her spine and quickly turned around to look out the window.

Uchiha smirked realizing that his Ultimate glare worked but another thought popped into his mind when this whole fan-girl ordeal reminded him of an _event_ that happened two days ago.

_____________________________FLASHBACK________________________________

The young Uchiha dreaded going to his girlfriend or if you could call it that since their only interaction occured in term of _him_ paying for _her_ crazy shopping sprees.

He descended slowly towards the elevator in his girlfriend's apartment building noticing the disgusting stares from the two middle aged ladies snorting and laughing promiscuously. Sasuke sighed and realized that the elevator's door had opened; he stepped in and gave out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke slowly approached his girlfriend's apartment door and knocked politely, waiting for several seconds—no asnswer, he knocked again but still no answer. The young raven, frustrated after a minute of waiting knocked again for the third time much louder and harshly….and waited this time for three whole minutes, and heard a sound realizing that the _menace_ is home, but the door remained unanswered.

Finally, Sasuke took out his cell phone and called his perky girlfriend, hearing some perky ringtone on the other side of the door which quickly died down and then finally the door opened revealing an extremely disheveled girlfriend.

Her red hair all over the place, and her clothes inside out and it appeared that she was not wearing any undergarment.

"Hey Sasuke..what are you doing here? Uh…Now…in the morning …you never come over….." as Karin the menace trailed off from her sentence, the young Uchiha soon realized the meaning of her situation and mentally smirked at himself realizing that this situation made his job much easier.

The young raven replied, "hn..I just came to tell you…this relationship or whatever you call it is over." Karen remained shock at this blunt statement, "WHAT..YOU CAN'T DO THIS..WHA..T I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

Sasuke felt a little frustrated but kept his cool "look Karin..I know you are cheating on me…and I don't even really like you…the only reason I even went out with you is because you kept pestering me so …either it was you or some other pathetic girl…and you just happened to be there…so..I am leaving and don't call or visit me." With that said Sasuke turned around and left. Leaving behind a red-eyed-menace shouting obscenities.

____END FB____

Now here we find our scowling dark-haired man, shuddering at the thought of his ex-girlfriend and mentally patting himself in the back for getting rid of The Red-Eyed Menace.

He quickly took out the picture from his coat's pocket of sweet and innocent Naru-chan and smirked at the thought of meeting this divine beauty in just less than two days.

Our favorite blond haired blue eyed young man was traveling back to Tokyo to pick up the 'prick's' brother as his own elder brother Kyuubi had put it oh so politely.

The traffic was killer, he was traveling as fast as he could but the car in the front looked like it was barely going over 45 miles/hr. His exuberant mother had told him in a stern voice that he better arrive at the airport to pick up 'Sasuke-chan' at least an hour before the flight arrives.

Naruto inwardly shuddered slightly at his mother's 'dark-aura.' ANYWAY moving on, he had to beat the traffic because if he arrived later than his mother had told him to then he will face her oh so warming wrath.

Before he could reach the airport he had to go pick up his friend from the uni(1) "argh…." frustrated, tired, and hungry, Naruto sighed. "GOD…CAN'T YOU MOVE YOU'RE F*** ASS A LITTLE FASTER…ARGH…"

The person sitting in the car next Naruto's car looked at him vehemently, but when Naruto turned around, the blond stuck his tongue out and made a frown which made the other man sigh in disgust and quickly proceeded to change lanes and speed ahead.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After an hour and some minutes, Naruto finally arrived at the Tokyo University campus and headed toward the café where his friend had told him he'll be waiting.

As Naruto pulled up into the small parking lot and parked his car near the entrance. He quickly got out and went inside and saw his friend was chatting with someone on the cell phone and failed to notice that Naruto had arrived.

The blond kitsune quickly walked up to his friend and slammed his hands on the table "YO!! Neji..What's up man?" The long haired brunette looked up startled at his friend's somewhat expected greeting. But before he could say anything, "AHH Neji it's good to see you but we gotta go… I gotta pick up the prick's brother com'on com'on …COMM'OONNN!!!!

"Naruto..Naruto calm down..yea I am ready let's go…ah…..did you say you have to "pick up the prick's brother."" Neji asked cautiously because he didn't want his friend to blow up again.

Naruto snapped out of his ranting daze and looked up at his pale-lavender eyed friend and sighed and seemed to relax somewhat "Ah..hehe yea well some of my parents old friends and their sons are vacationing with us, so I have to pick up one of the son's at the airport …so yea.. I have to be there in 40 minutes… the plane gets here in an hour…so hurry up will ya…I'll tell you all about it on the way."

Neji sighed and followed Naruto out to his car and headed to the airport. The young brunette was somewhat eager to meet this mystery man that had his blond friend fired up.

"We will be landing in Tokyo at the Narita International Airport in just a few minutes so buckle up."

Sasuke shook out of, what little sleep he had gotten on the plane, and buckled himself up. He couldn't believe it he was here in Japan, ready to start his new life, and maybe find someone to share it with.

But he needs some serious sleep "argh.." oh he remembers the whole flight. The young Uchiha heir had assumed that after giving that Ultimate glare would scare off the fan-girl but it only delayed the inevitable.

------Flashback-----

It turned out that the man sitting next to Sasuke happened to be the fan-girl's father and she had asked her father to switch seats with her, which led to the restless, annoyed, and agitated Sasuke that we see.

The girl just could not shut up, she just kept talking about how she is going to start college and something and something…it would appear that Sasuke had zoned out of the conversation sometime after the first two sentences.

Whenever the girl would ask a question she would either wink or get this ridiculous red shade on her face which made her look bloated and somewhat sickening.

After an hour or two of that stupid girl's boisterous chatter, the Uchiha got an interesting idea and smirked.

He took out a picture of a young blond kitsune and showed it to the girl, the girl in returned stared at the picture with awe. "Who is this…he's ..he's so CUTE…Kya~"

Sasuke felt a little unnerve (he was obviously feeling jealous but he's an Uchiha… like hell he'll admit it!) about this girl's reaction to the picture but shook it off and cleared his throat "hn…this is my boyfriend…so bug-off." and then gave another ultimate glare.

However, this only shut the girl up for a few hours before she turned into a yaoi fan-girl and started bombarding the young raven with un-witted questions. He just mentally sighed and listened to this idiotic fan-girl yak about useless things.

---Flashback end-----

"….and Thank you for flying with us."

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his 'flashback' and realized people had started getting off the plane and realized that the fan-girl from hell had already left. He quickly got up and reached for his carry-on back and headed out the door down the aisle and out the terminal door.

He remembered that 'Naru-chan' will be coming to pick him up as his mother had told him and smirked that he is just a few minutes away from meeting his new 'roommate.' He went through a security check and got the rest of his luggage and headed out the airport towards where the arrivals usually wait for their ride.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Naruto in frantic mode ran forward to the entrance to where he was pretty sure the plane had already landed and the passengers had gotten off. He was still late despite his rushing, the traffic was just murder. It's because of summer vacation that it was extremely crowded: everyone is either going or coming.

He rushed inside and looked around for someone who will recognize _him_, unfortunately for him, the young blond had no idea what the young Uchiha looked like. His mother had told him, that "Sasuke-chan will know…just be there an hour early so you won't get lost in the crowd" those were his mother's exact words..oh how ridiculous he felt right now. He just hoped that the Uchiha will recognize him.

"Damn…I'm thirsty" were the only words that were spoken out by the young blond. Naruto fervently looked around for the any vending machines near hear so he won't have to go far. "AHA.." apparently he found some by the gift shop and it didn't seem like anyone would miss spotting him because everyone has to pass through here to exit the building.

Naruto quickly rushed over and looked inside his pockets to find some sort of coins, so he can get some fluids inside of him…because he was dying of thirst. He hadn't had anything to drink nor eat since this morning.

As he took the coins out and inserted them into the vending machine, Naruto dropped a single coin which rolled and rolled, that caused the young blond to go on his hands and knees in order to follow the coin, trying to catch the little bugger and also avoid getting squashed by people's feet.

Naruto finally reached the coin, which thank god some stranger had stopped with his foot and tried to snatch it quickly before from Naruto's perspective would magically start rolling again; unfortunately that was not the case. The stranger with his pale, slender fingers picked up the coin and Naruto followed the hand as the stranger led his hand up passing the legs, to his broad chest and finally to his pale yet magnificent face.

Naruto, for brief seconds simply stared at the onyx-eyed, duck-butt haired beauty till "Hn, dobe are you gonna stay on the floor all day like this and stare…hn…(insert smirk here) not that I mind"

Naruto still in a bemused manner "oh thanks…WAIT… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME …YOU..YOU…TEME!!!!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After arriving near the exit, Sasuke simply sat on the bench nearby, and tapped his foot impatiently. His mother had told him that "Naru-chan will be there an hour early, so as soon as you arrive there, you can leave, Hina-chan informed me that she had given Naru-chan specific orders."

"Hn…he better be here soon or I'm leaving.." muttered the young Uchiha heir. But after a few minutes he noticed someone with a speck of golden hair rushing inside the door and looking frantically around. The young Uchiha smirked and noticed that the man was utterly in a state of panic.

Sasuke decided to wait and see what exactly is the blond haired man doing, and oh by the way, the real thing was much better to look at than some picture… '_hn oh so much better.'_

The young raven saw that Naruto had started heading towards a gift shop and wondered why but quickly realized as he stopped in front of the vending machines.

The next action by the young blond completely had the Uchiha infatuated with him, as he saw 'Naru-chan' slightly poke his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and hastily start looking for some pocket change. To the Uchiha, it made Naruto look like a lost little child looking for his candy, which to some extent is a bit creepy analogy but whatever.

Sasuke slowly started walking over to the young blond, who had not noticed the predatory glance he was receiving or that someone was actually approaching him.

The Uchiha observed that Naruto had gone on his hands and knees and started looking rather following the coin he had dropped. As he reached, the young raven stopped the coin with his foot and grabbed it and looked into the brilliant blue eyes of Namikaze Naruto, the man he intent on making his by the end of this summer vacation.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sorry it took so long, but I had school. so yea..

anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Unknown Challenges _

Naruto remained stiff and shocked as he was still processing the event that happened just a few minutes ago. The young blond was hauling the Uchiha's luggage into his car and had a profuse blush that adorned his face.

_[Ten minutes ago…..]_

_Naruto was livid at this stranger's behavior; one would think that when you help someone it does not give them the right to insult the person in question with such words. The young blond simply stared in to the onyx eyes of the stranger while attempting to give him a scorching gaze. _

"_Hn… are you seriously going to get up or do I have to come down there?" Sasuke attempted to get some sort of reaction from the blond, aside from the one he got earlier, who was still on his fours looking up with a 'mad' but an incredibly adorable face. _

_What the young raven did next surprised Naruto; the handsome stranger bent down to the blond's level looked him in the eye for a split second and held up the coin that Naruto had dropped earlier. But before Naruto could say anything he was pushed by a toddler, who happened to be standing behind him. _

_Well from a third person's perspective, the scene that beheld before hundreds of people in the airport was two hot guys making out on the floor. Apparently, when the young child behind Naruto had pushed him, the blond had completely fallen forward on to the bent raven right on to his pink, soft, and utterly sweet lips. _

_After several seconds of the accidental kiss, the two split apart quickly, and Naruto attempted to choke out the saliva that he had gotten during their accidental union, while trying to show disgust. However, the young blond couldn't help but feel those tingly feelings in his abdomen. While the young Uchiha just stood up straight and tried to hide the apparent reddening that appeared on his pale face. _

"_AH…let's go…the car's double parked.." surprisingly it was the blond who had broken the few seconds of silence after their accidental kiss. Sasuke in return simply nodded and headed back to the bench a few yards away where he had left his luggage. Naruto instantly got up and followed the raven. _

_Naruto looked at the luggage, there were only two small suitcases and a single carry-on bag, which the young blond guessed was his laptop. "Wait…how did you know you were looking for me?" asked a curious raven, because if he remembered correctly he hadn't told the blond his name. _

" _I kind a guessed that you were that prick's brother cause you acted like a real bastard," Naruto simply stated 'facts' without thinking and as soon as he realized he regretted hoping the Uchiha wouldn't start berating or rather punch him in the face. "hehe...ahh…what I meant to say was …I kind a guessed," came a quick but flustered 'explanation' from the blond. _

_Sasuke simply stared at the man in front of him, a bit surprised at his blunt statement, but let it go and smirked at the blonde's spunk " I was right to guess you are a dobe…huh dobe." _

_Naruto simply took the insult and grumbled under breath, "grr…anyway…let's go…like I said my car is double parked." The grumbling young man then advanced to help the stoic young raven with his suitcases. _

[Now…]

Here we find our young blond with that adoring reddening on his face, and the young raven, who is standing to the side watching Naruto with a smirk realizing that there is an apparent blush on the young man's face probably from thinking about that kiss earlier.

Naruto quickly placed the luggage in the back of his mother's minivan and started muttering realizing that Neji was missing. He hadn't realized this fact earlier because of certain distractions, such as the accidental kiss with the _hot _dark-haired man. Oh no Naruto just did not think that this _teme _was hot. More grumbling and muttering could be heard from the irritated blond but was gladly interrupted. Naruto looked up and saw a long haired brunette waving at him from one of the airport's entrance, "Hey Naruto, there you are, sorry I had to leave the car here I had to go to the bathroom real quick," said the haughty brunette. But before Naruto could respond with an overzealous statement, Neji turned toward the stranger standing next to the blond; whom he guessed to be 'that prick's brother,' or better known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji held out his hand to the stoic raven and came a surprising introduction, "Hello, Sasuke, how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Fine, didn't expect to find you here, last I heard… you were in England," came another surprising reply from Sasuke.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at the scene before him and decided to interrupt the pleasant conversation, "Waiiiitt..you guys know each other!?!" said the oblivious blond while pointing a finger at the two acquaintances.

" Naruto, Sasuke is my cousin…to be more accurate, he is my second cousin," replied the pale eyed brunette. "What!?! you didn't tell me that this prick is your cousin…but now that I see it, you both have the same qualities…like you Neji, when I first met you" moving the accusing finger at his friend "….you had a stick shoved up your ass….and now that I met him" moving the pointed finger from Neji to Sasuke " you have an even bigger stick shoved up your ass," came a virtuoso observation from the young blond but before he could continue comparing the personalities of the two cousins and the length of the 'stick shoved up their ass' Sasuke decided to cut in.

"Dobe..I wouldn't be so quick to judge people only after knowing them for fifteen minutes," a sober reply from the Uchiha. Naruto snapped after hearing this and started trembling with anger but the two men remained calm because that's what they expected from the young blond. "You..you..You're the one who called me a dobe first…are you sure you should be asking that question?" came a surprisingly apathetic reply rather than an expected loud one.

"I know you enough to _conclude_ that you open that big mouth of yours without thinking, which makes you a dobe…dobe," said the young Uchiha with a smug smirk on his face.

Naruto growled like a fox with tight shaking fists to his sides trying to look intimidating but his persona only appeared terribly cute to the two men, "J.U.S.T G.E.T.I.N and Let's go!!!" said the grumbling blond, and headed to the driver's side and sat down in the car.

Naruto looked to the passenger side of the seat and was surprised to see Sasuke putting on a seat belt, "what are you doing?" the blond questioned with an irritated voice. "Ah..buckling up," came an obvious response from the amused young raven.

Naruto clenched his jaw at the _obvious_ answer, but what he wanted to know was why this prick is sitting here in the front next to Naruto; unfortunately the young blond gave up and sighed "argh…whatever." He had had enough fatigue from driving all day; Naruto didn't care, and just drove towards their next destination.

Throughout the drive the trio had stayed quite but some muttering could be heard from the frustrated blond sitting next to the stoic Uchiha, from what he could hear, Naruto was spouting nonsense about how 'some people shouldn't be allowed to drive' or something along those lines with a few curse words thrown in there.

When they had reached their destination, in the heart of Tokyo city, near the university, and into the housing areas, where some apartment complexes could be spotted, Uchiha had guessed that they were probably heading towards to _their _apartment before they drive down to the beach house. The young raven was still curious as to why his cousin, Hyuuga Neji was accompanying them on this trip. This is where he decided to break the silence and asked, "Tell me Hyuuga, are you coming with us?"

"Hm.. no I will be with you halfway down to your own destination, Naruto was kind enough to give me a ride back to my uncle's manor," Neji answered with the same indifference as the young Uchiha.

After another few minutes of silence, they had finally reached at the intended site. Naruto parked his car, "We're going to drop your stuff off here, then we can go and look at the apartment to see whether it's to your liking or not, after that we'll head to the beach…it's a pretty long drive" said the blond with utmost respect that he could conjure but sneaked in a 'teme' at the end in a whisper.

"What do you mean 'then' aren't we dropping my belongings at the apartment that we'll be occupying?" Sasuke said bemusedly. "uh..no the apartment is being renovated but it is in this same area…actually it's the building next to this one" Naruto pointing his finger to the adjacent building; "this is where I originally live," pointing back to the building in the front, "but it only has a single room and bathroom."

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto's ear and slightly blew hot breath which sent shivers down the blonde's spine and felt the blood rush into his groin area, however, what the young raven Sasuke said next had Naruto completely befuddled "Why…we can always share a bedroom …if not… surely a bathroom…dobe," said the Uchiha in a seductive tone.

Naruto's face lit up bright red as a ripped tomato from understanding the hidden innuendo from that statement, " Whaa..t..ar..e..yo..u say…ing..yo…u…Tem..e" trying to sound angry, but clearly stunned at the sudden closeness.

Sasuke decided to end Naruto's misery "I was just joking idiot," and unlocked his seat buckle and stepped out of the car. Naruto remained still for a little bit before Neji's call for his name snapped him out of his little stupor.

Naruto quickly exited the car and opened the back door to let Sasuke's luggage out and rather quickly grabbed one of the heavy pieces of the luggage and ran toward the building, trying to avoid any contact with the raven.

"What's did you say to him?" Neji with his stoic impression asked the amused Uchiha. "Nothing you need to worry about," came a response from an obviously amused Sasuke. However, Neji narrowed his eyes briefly and stared directly into his cousin's obsidian eyes "you hurt him; you'll not only have to answer to me but rather some overprotective best friends."

"Best friend_**s**_? He has more than one?" came a reply from an unaffected Uchiha. The long haired brunette smirked "you will probably meet them at some point, maybe sooner, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"hn.." was all what Neji heard from his somewhat perplexed cousin before helping with the remaining luggage and going inside the building.

* * *

"so you are going to the beach house too?" asked a beautiful yet tedious woman to an impassive character standing across the living room.

The expression remained cold and indifferent and he simply stared at the petite woman in front of him but he could see the challenge behind the question from her daring eyes.

After a few moments of silence, "so that means yes. I won't lose to you. Kushina-obachan exclusively invited me as well."

The stoic man's expression soured a bit but returned to its expressionless state and responded "It will be his decision to make."

"You're right, we both may be his best friends but he will have to choose. I've waited years for him I can wait a few more days. But like I said I won't lose to you" replied the overbearing woman.

"mh" was all the stoic man sounded before smirking and nodding to the young woman, understanding the challenge. Both loved a certain blond, both wanted him, and now that a certain 'contraption' had been removed both can make their move, and this summer gave them the opportunity.

* * *

Author's notes:

Updated after a long period. I apologize for the late update but I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for any grammatical errors.

I simply do not have the time to write nor edit the chapters. That's why I tend to update every few months.


End file.
